Universes
There are multiple universes in the Weegee Chronicles Dimension examples are the Dark Universe, War Universe, and the Prime Universe. All of these universes are watched over, and created by a God that needs to keep balance of. There are still more universes that are still undiscovered in the Weegee Chronicles Dimension. The order that universe go like this. Prime Universe- ???-???- War Universe- Dark Universe- Prime Universe. There are also still universes outside the circle. How to travel People travel through universes through the use of portals. Although the universes go in a circle, and you can't go backwards you have to go forwards while traveling through universes. The time usually varies while your traveling through a portal sometimes it can be as quick as a few seconds, or as long as a few hours. People usually tries to not go out of the portal since if you get outside of a portal you are teleported to random place in space and time it also usually varies on how severe it is as for The Insider it wasn't bad since he was still able to return to The Outsider and Sqeegee shortly after he was teleported to a random place in space and time. We haven't seen an example of someone that had severe it can be as bad as millions of years in the future in a whole different universe. Known universes * Prime Universe This Universe is the home of most of the heroes and villains, and it is the primary location where the series takes place even though we don't see much of this universe in Season 2. We will see it more in Season 3. So far we don't know who is the god that controls this universe, but maybe we might see him soon. * War Universe This Universe is very war torn people are constantly fighting over territory in this universe. Most of the people act like Chris, or worse. The God who watches over this universe is Supresence he watches over this universe, but he fails horribly at it, and he is very stressed on keeping this universe in balance or it might be destroyed very soon. * Dark Universe This Universe is nearly lifeless, and if you see anyone in this universe they most likely will kill you not much is known about this universe. All we know is that The Entity has a very large presence over this universe even though he is not the god of this universe, and did not create it. The god of this universe is not revealed yet. Undiscovered Universes There still 2 unknown universes in the circle they weren't discovered, because traveling through a dimension put them into a random universe in the circle. Although there are still some universes that are outside of the circle as well. Although they wont be discovered in a while. Facts * There are actually a ton of undiscovered universes out there. * Most of the universe except for the Prime Universe will not be shown in a long time. * Every universe has a God who controls it, but the Gods power usually varies.